Unhand
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: Trying to look for Tenten, Neji passes though Team 7’s training grounds. Overhearing laughter, he sneaks to take a look. Who's that person Tenten's with? And why in the world is he kneeling?


**I was just cleaning (i.e. deleting unwanted files) from my flash drive in preparation for the upcoming school year when I encountered this random story that I had started … I believe about 2 years ago. I decided I would give writing another crack just for the heck of it - besides, I may not be able to write again for sometime --- might as well make the most out of now. **

**Yes – Neji will be rather … OOC. And in my opinion – not that that usually matters in the scheme of thing – he sounds rather… girly. **_/grimaces/ _**Just bear with will you? I am really out of practice.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy this rather meaningless twaddling of mine. Maybe one day I'll produce something with a wittle more depth. **_/grins/ _

**morphy**

* * *

**Title: **Unhand

**Summary:**Trying to look for Tenten, Neji passes though Team 7's training grounds. Overhearing laughter, he sneaks to take a look. Who's that person Tenten's with? And why in the world is he kneeling?

**Genre: **Romance/ Humour

**Rating: **erm … K+? I think …

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Unhand**

_anthropomorphichybrid_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

"Alright, alright. I give up Neji, geez! You win for goodness sake so can you stop bruising my arm?"

I kept my hand on her muscled arm for a while longer, locking it in place so she couldn't move any part of her upper body. It was a new move I had come up with and so I was rather curious as to how long Tenten could stand it.

"Oi! You're going to dislocate my shoulder!"

Maybe I'll just hang on a little longer. She _did _make me wait for her early this morning, wasting some of my precious training time.

"I said lemme go!"

Though I suppose watching her reaction from being all sleepy and befuddled to alert and … I suppose utterly embarrassed, was fairly amusing for me. I must say, she looked quite nice with her hair out of those incongruous lumps which Lee has dubbed _buns-of-youth._

Not that that matters at all, mind you – it was just an observation I had come up with. I suppose, in all honesty, I do enjoy some of the perks of being her team mate, such as, being able to habitually see something most people in Konoha would never dream of seeing.

Mind out of the gutters please. She goes to sleep completely clothed. Although, I'm not too sure whether she wears her b-

"Hyuga! Unhand me, NOW!"

Never mind. I rolled my eyes inwardly as I muttered a small 'hn'. I released her from my death grip then shook my head at her. She's becoming too soft. She's almost as bad as Hinata-sama before the Chunin Exams.

"Thank god that was over!" she exclaimed, shaking her arms in the air and then jumping around like an excited child, her "bruised" and "almost dislocated" arm completely forgotten.

"We've only been training for 9 hours Tenten," I replied in monotone.

"Only? ONLY? I haven't even had breakfast! Just because you're a technologically advanced android in disguise as a human who does not need to eat, sleep, rest or perform any other basic human functions does not mean I am! I get tired. I AM tired. I get hungry. I AM hung … no, scratch that, I AM STARVING!"

As if her stomach heard her, it growled at me, a deep grumbling sound, very much like the sound the Uchiha kid makes when he's on a drunken rampage.

I restrained myself from laughing. Laughing was just not a Hyuga thing to do. Besides, I'm already in her bad books for waking her up at an ungodly hour so I have no plans on making our relationship any more strained. That would be very bad for our dynamics. Not to mention a very stupid action – and Hyugas are not known for our foolishness.

"Fine. Go have lunch. But be back here in one hour."

"Roger that!" she grinned, a sudden change in her disposition. "I'll see you later then!"

Without looking back once she shot off above the trees towards Team 7's training ground, leaving me on my own to meditate.

It's rather odd. Lately, she hasn't been inviting me to eat lunch with her … not that I often complied with her requests, but, I couldn't help but feel a little stung.

I never knew she was good friends with Haruno – who I assume was the reason why she always left in such a hurry towards that particular team's training area. I mean, who else is there? It's not like she's going off to lunch with Uzumaki, or the Uchiha. Why would she even need to befriend those two? Lee's just as bad as that blonde brute and surely my company would be better than that of the Uchiha kid.

But why am I even troubling myself with such trivial matters? I need to focus on my meditation in preparation for the recommencement of our training.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Two hours later**

She's still not here.

She can't have been all that mad at me for waking her up so early? Can she?

She can't have been kidnapped? Pfft. A preposterous idea.

Or maybe she …

…

…

…

I knew it. She went out for lunch with the Uchiha. And he's probably using her to get to my Byakugan. I must to go to their training grounds and demand for her safe return.

Leaping up onto the branches, I followed the path Tenten took not so long ago. I could see the scratches on the branches left by her sandals scuffing against the bark. The outside layer has been peeled off, leaving rough, cream-like patches that marked the way. I landed softly on the bare earth, right next to a human sized hole that seemed to take the shape of the Uzumaki kid.

But that's hardly unusual.

What was unusual though was the sheer quietness of the place. Were they still out for lunch?

Maybe Tenten did go with the Haruno girl and they were just late.

Maybe …

"Hey stop that!" a voice yelped, giggling girlishly soon after.

I glanced to where the noise seemed to form and saw shadows of two figures. One was the image of a humanoid panda whilst the other seemed like a walking paintbrush. Flattening myself against a nearby tree trunk, I held my breath to make sure they didn't see me.

"Come on now. Just say it Kakashi-sensei. I won't laugh. Promise."

So the paintbrush-like figure was Kakashi-sensei … so that means the anthropomorphic panda shadow … must be Tenten.

Why the hell is she with him?

And why the hell is she giggling? Like a girl!

Creeping around the area, I tried to blend in with the shadows. Slowly, I poked my head from under a shrub and observed the situation.

"You promised," Kakashi eyed Tenten warily, his hands unusually shaking with nervousness. Nervousness?

"I'm a kunoichi. I keep my word," she replied, a smile on her face.

Kakashi stroked his hair with one hand. Silvery glints began to peep through the gaps in his hands. He breathed out slowly. Then knelt on one leg.

W-wait … what? Why is he kneeling?

Kakashi's eyes locked onto Tenten's gorgeous amber orbs, "I have … I have," he began, "I have been meaning to tell you something. Something that … I myself took so long to see."

"And that is?" Tenten encouraged him gently.

"A-and that is … that … I love you."

WHAT?

"I have loved you from the moment I first held you. It was an accident, yes, but I felt jolts of current run through me. And ever since that day I have never been the same man."

This can't be … this just can't be.

"That first time we kissed … I never wanted to let you go. I wanted to ravish you right there and then."

T-they kissed? I clenched my fist; I think I'm going to be sick …

"And every time I see you hurt, I feel like hurting that person who hurt you even more. If I could ease your burden and take your pains I would."

Oh Kami-sama … you're old enough to be her father!

"Now I know you are a strong kunoichi. I know you are capable to protecting yourself but still, I find myself compelled to save you. I suppose that love makes fools of us but, for you, I would be more than happy to be a fool. I'll be your fool. I'll make you laugh when you're upset, though Kami-sama knows I would obliterate anyone who dares to make you cry. I'll give you whatever you want despite my meagre earnings, I'll even be willing to use the money I save every mission for my Icha Icha books if it's something you really want. I'll even promise to let you beat me up every time you're angry if it makes you feel any better. That's how much I love you!"

…

He took a deep sigh before continuing, "I can understand if you don't feel the same way, but, I have to try – or I will forever regret never asking."

He pulled out a small silver band out of his pocket covered with four deep, red rhinestones along the top of the band and a larger gem in the very centre.

Reaching out for her hand, he caressed it with a kindness I never knew he possessed, "Will you marry me?"

Tenten smiled warmly. "That was wonderful Kakashi-sensei. Yes! Yes I will."

WHAT? No. NO! I am not going to let this happen.

"Unhand her you fiend!" I yelled, before promptly crashing headfirst into the ground.

Damned sticks.

"Neji-kun?" Surprised, Tenten jumped, dropping his hands in the process.

Somehow, that made me a little pleased.

Pushing myself up, I collected what remained of my dignity.

Turning my gaze to Tenten I said, "You are far too young Tenten to marry. You're only 15."

She lifted an amused eyebrow, seemingly recovered from her earlier shock, "You know I will be 16 next month – which means I will be legally able to get married."

"But to marry a 40 something year old man … isn't that too much? He's old enough to be your father?"

"Um … actually, I'm still in my twenties," interrupted Kakashi, looking matter-of-fact.

I ignored him, "My point is that you're too young and he's too old. You should think about this seriously before making such abrupt decisions. Not to mention, can you imagine the repercussions of marrying a sensei? That is just wrong in so many levels. It is completely unprofessional! I can see that I was too late to prevent you from going out with … a sensei…"

'…_and from kissing him,'_ I thought bitterly.

"But I'm glad I'm not too late to try and stop you from committing to this … madness."

Tenten smiled at him patiently, "You know Neji, sometimes, although society dictates otherwise, following ones heart would lead you to a far happier life. There aren't as many 'what ifs', or regrets."

I couldn't believe she was arguing with me.

"And besides Neji, age is hardly a problem. Love destroys all barriers whether it be age, social class, sex, height, weight, ethnicity … whatever. As long as there is love, it will conquer all disputes."

"And anyway," she added, still smiling, "if I do marry sensei, I can still spar with you. Nothing will change. I'll still be a part of Team Gai. I'll still be your friend."

Friend? Friend? Is that all we'll ever be? I glared at Kakashi-sensei. It's his entire fault.

He flinched, his eyes shifting from mine to Tenten's.

"Now, now, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here …"

"That's right." Tenten cut Kakashi off. "There are still a lot of preparations to go through with. And honestly, I should probably start now."

I gaped at her. "Why are you so eager to get married? You're still young. You're beautiful. You're kind and caring and generous. You're a wonderful kunoichi. You still have so much undiscovered potential. Why tie the knot now?"

Suddenly, she looked flushed. Her eyes darted to look at Kakashi before glancing down towards her feet.

Oh shit … what have I just been spouting out?

Never mind. I'll think about that later. Right now, I'm not letting her out of my sight. Not now. Moreover, I don't even want to see _him _right now.

She opened her mouth, "Why do care so much?"

I froze.

Good question.

"Maybe because I have come to care for your well being. I am your team mate of course."

"But that's just it Neji. You're just a team mate. Why do you care so much as to what I do with my life? You should know me well enough to know that I do not mix business with … pleasure."

I flinched. Was I really just a team mate to her? Or more to the point. Is she really just a team mate to me?

She looked at me with her big brown eyes. They were questioning me.

My answer? I don't know. But I do know that I don't want to lose her. So what do I say?

"I don't know," I replied honestly, feeling dejection creeping in.

"Surely you've got a better answer than that?" Kakshi spoke from beside me. I had forgotten about him. I forgot that there was another person other than Tenten and me.

Tenten and me.

Tenten and I?

Is that why…

My hands suddenly felt clammy and my throat seemed parched.

"I'm not … I'm not too sure Tenten," I began tentatively.

I hated sounding like a right twat. I am a Hyuga. I am proud and confident. I do not do things tentatively.

I continued, but with more confidence this time, "One thing I am sure about though is the fact that I would hate it if you were with somebody else. I hate the idea of you belonging to someone else because I believe … I believe that I want you for myself."

Aw shit. That didn't come out right.

I tried again, "I respect you – a lot. A lot more than you seem to think. And I care for you too."

Why is this sounding more and more like a confession?

Do I love her?

It began to sink in … maybe I do love her?

It's too late though

There's only so much my ego can take.

I shook my head. "But as you said before … I am just your team mate. I apologise for my unwarranted actions." I bowed stiffly.

"Congratulations Kakashi-sensei and to you too Tenten."

SLAP.

My cheek stung, warmth flooded into the right side of my face. I didn't think I was able to feel at all. Not after …

"Weren't you even going to fight for me you stupid asshole?"

Eh? I felt confused … but I let my anger cover that.

"Didn't you just agree to marry him?" I lashed out, "I thought you wanted to be with him! If you love him then by all means go with him. He loves you and you love him. End of story isn't it? I care for your happiness Tenten. I'm not a completely heartless jerk." I couldn't help the bitterness that I felt from escaping my mouth.

Then suddenly, I felt Tenten's warmth across my body. She was hugging me. Something wet seemed to seep through my Hyuga robes.

"Are you just going to stand there and look stupid or are you going to hug her back?" Kakasi said looking amused.

I hugged her back. I have no idea why though. It's not like Kakashi ordered me to … but … Oh. She's so soft … and warm … and I feel _something _running through my veins. I buried my face into her hair. She smelt like … vanilla and cinnamon.

I don't know what forces made me do that … but it felt good. It felt right.

"I … mumble mumble mumble …"

I slackened my grip to let her lift her head.

"I … I'm not actually getting married to sensei."

"You're not?" I couldn't help the surprise in my voice.

"N-no."

"But … you … him …"

"S-sensei was just practicing what to say when he proposes to Anko-san."

"…"

"Neji?"

"…"

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I know it was stupid of me to take advantage of the situation but … I just wanted to know whether you reciprocated any of my feelings."

Reciprocated? She likes me?

"Neji I'm so sorr …"

"Have you kissed anyone yet?"

"What?"

Suddenly, that seemed like such an important question to me.

"Well have you?" I demanded.

She took a step back from me. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"N-not … directly …" she trailed off.

"Good."

Then I kissed her. I don't know who was more surprised, me or her. I know Kakshi-sensei wasn't.

We parted … well actually; I decided to cut it short. I had to get back at her somehow … though I feel as if I punished myself as well. Her eyes were glazed and her lips were slightly puffy and glossy.

I looked at Kakashi, "Thank you. I wish you good luck with Anko-sensei."

He smiled at me wryly. Well, it looked like he was smiling from under his face mask.

"Let's go Tenten. You've just wasted more of my training time." I spoke quite coldly, before leaping back to our training grounds.

I could feel her flinching at the tone of my voice. But I didn't care. I had plans for her. I smirked inwardly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**3 hours later**

"Argh!" she growled, trying to conceal her yelp.

I was applying some cream on the wounds on her back as carefully as I could but it seemed like I had gone a little too hard on her.

"Hey careful with that!"

"Well for future references, I suggest you don't do that to me. EVER. AGAIN." I made sure to highlight those two key words with an increased pressure from my fingers.

She yelped in pain this time.

"Unhand me you brute!"

I smirked, "Sure you really want that?"

She huffed quietly.

"Fine. But don't think for one second that I didn't see through your little plan."

"What little plan," I said as innocently as possible whilst rubbing more … slowly, working my way to the small of her back.

"Exactly what you're doing right now. You got me hurt in the back where I can't put the medicine myself so you could … do … do …"

She began stuttering as I pressed my body against her bare back, my hands tracing her abdomen slowly.

"So sorry? I couldn't quite hear you?"

I teased her, whispering softly against her ear.

She stiffened. Did I go too far?

"Ten?" Worry crept in my voice.

I let her go, not wanting to make her too uncomfortable.

But I should have known better.

Turning her body around to face me she cupped my face in her hands.

"If you unhand me one more time you silly boy, I swear I will chop those stupid hands of yours and then stuff them so I can keep them for myself."

"Bu…"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

So I did.

* * *

**I suppose that could have been written with a little more … pizzazz … but you'd just have to make do with that for now.**

**I've had my fun!**

**I hope you people will enjoy reading it! Oh and, reviews would me much appreciated.**

**3:D morphy-chan**


End file.
